Both Of Us
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Dean and Sam have a little one on one bonding time after leaving the Mental Hospital. Tag season 7 episode 17


**AN: I had this idea in my head for awhile so I figured before I forgot about it, I should write it down and see how it looks.**

**The words in italics are from the song Both of Us by B.O.B and Taylor Swift, just in case you are looking for something to listen too while reading this.**

**Anyway enjoy and only 45 more days until the new season!**

" _I wish I was strong enough_

_To lift not one, but both of us_

_Someday I will be strong enough_

_To life not one but both of us."_

Finally reaching their destination, Dean Winchester shut the motor off then turned to face the sleeping form of his little brother.

For the first time, in a very long time, he noticed Sam wasn't tossing and turning or moaning painfully in his sleep. His breathing was even and he looked at ease.

Letting his " over protective big brother " instincts take over, Dean allowed himself to actually take a good look at his brother, and from he saw, to say he was a little pissed was an understatement.

The dark circles, under Sammy's eyes, were so black and blue, it looked like someone continually punched the poor kid in the eyes.

His skin color had a yellowish tint, due to his body almost shutting down.

And from the looks of his clothes, Sam had lost a large amount of weight.

Cursing under his breath and fighting the urge to throw something, Dean slumped into his seat.

He still couldn't believe this happened to his Sammy, and on his watch.

Didn't these monsters know not to mess with his kid brother. Didn't they understand how much Sam meant to him and if anything or anyone hurt him, Dean would make them pay.

Just thinking about it made his blood pressure boil. He wanted to strangle Lucifer with his bare hands for all the damage he caused, but Dean knew deep down, it wouldn't solve anything.

So sighing in defeat, the young man continued to stare at his sleeping brother, while blaming himself for everything that happened in the past few weeks.

Mentally kicking himself, Dean saw the signs. He knew Sam was getting worse, but instead of taking the time to help him, he ignored the signs and concentrated on finding Dick Roman and avenging Bobby's death.

-Realizing there were tears threatening to fall, Dean quickly wiped them away and cleared his throat, which unfortunately woke up Sam.

" Wassamatter?"

Quickly looking over, Dean gave Sam his famous cocking grin.

" Nothing at all. I decided to stop here. As much as I am thrilled to see you sleep, I would much rather you do that in a bed…that way you can at least be comfortable."

Yawning and nodding his head, Sam stretched then started to open the door, but stopped when Dean gently nudged his shoulder.

" Why don't you stay here and rest your eyes for a little longer and I will get us a room."

" How long are we going to stay here?"

Dean thought about it for a while until he answered.

Yes he wanted to get back on the road ASAP, he also wanted to make sure Sam had the proper time to get better and come hell or high water, his little brother was going to get better.

" Until I know your feeling better…and don't tell me your fine…not this time."

Knowing his brother was in his " over protective mother hen " mode, Sam knew better than to argue.

So watching his brother's head rest up against the window, Dean left the car a reserved the room for a couple of days.

-Once they were settled in and Dean laid down all the salt lines, Sam was already starting to fall asleep, sitting up.

Looking at his brother, Dean smiled and shook his head.

" Hey Sasquatch….why don't you throw some pj's on….you might feel better?"

Nodding his head slowly, Sam lifted himself off the bed, but ended up falling back down.

" I don't really feel like moving right now, can't I just sleep in my clothes."

Shaking his head no, Dean got up from the bed, and walked over to his brother's duffle bag.

" Sorry Sammy I can't let you do that which is why your awesome brother is going to help you get changed."

Opening up the bag, Dean grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt then walked back over to his brother.

" Ok Sammy….arms up. Boy this certainly brings back memories."

Letting himself be caught up in the happy memories, Dean smiled to himself, as he helped his brother get more comfortable.

-Fifteen minutes later, Sam was now back to sleeping peacefully, but in a bed this time, and Dean was sitting in the opposite bed, wondering what to do next.

Usually he would find the nearest bar and have a few beers, but not too keen on leaving Sam right now, Dean grabbed some comfy clothes and got ready to take a hot shower, but just as he was getting ready to close the bathroom door, he spotted something on the floor, next to Sammy's bed.

Hoping and praying to all the heavens above that it wasn't a hex bag, Dean walked over to the bed and bent down to pick it up.

" What the hell?"

Noticing it was taped, Dean opened the little package and fell into a nearby chair.

Inside the paper, was the amulet Sam gave him for Christmas when they were kids. The same amulet Dean threw away when Cass gave it back to him.

Letting the tears openly fall this time, Dean couldn't believe his brother kept it.

He remembered how much he longed for this little treasure when Sam was in hell. How much he regretted the hurt look on Sam's face when he threw it away.

Putting it around his neck, Dean suddenly felt complete.

" I couldn't just leave it there…I'm sorry.

Looking up, Dean saw his brother stare at him with those big puppy dog eyes.

" You've had this the whole time? Why didn't you say anything?"

Readjusting the pillows, Sam slowly sat up.

" I wanted too, but it never seemed like the good enough time. It always seemed like we were at each others throats. I just wanted the fighting to stop. Dean I just want us to be brothers again."

-Jumping out of the chair, as fast as he could, Dean flew to his brothers side.

" Now I want you to listen to me and listen good. No matter what happens Sammy we will always be brothers. I know things between us have been rocky lately but never….ever….forget that its you and me against the world. You are my pain in the ass little brother and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Knowing this had to be said, Dean took hold of Sam's hand and gently squeezed it.

" I know I'm not good with all this opening up and sharing emotions stuff, but I need you to know that not only are you my brother but you are also my best friend and I am so proud of you."

Letting the tears fall, Sam threw his arms around Dean and the two brothers hugged.

" You're my best friend too Dean."

Squeezing Sam even tighter, Dean sighed because for the first time, he felt like everything was going to be ok because him and Sammy were going to be ok.

-Finally pulling away, Dean got up, went around the bed, and climbed in next to his brother.

" Dean….what are you doing?"

" First off….what does it look like….I'm making myself comfortable and the second thing I'm doing is what I also do too make sure you get a good night's sleep."

Showing his gratitude with a smile, Sam shut the light off then laid back down next to his brother.

" Dean…thanks for being such an awesome big brother….jerk."

Turning to his back and with the amulet resting in his hand, Dean closed his eyes and smiled.

" Your welcome….and Sam….thanks for being one hell of a little brother….bitch."

Then both brothers welcomed sleep with open arms and with their protectors at their sides, Dean and Sam had a pleasant night's sleep.

**AN: I love when Dean goes into protective mode, he really does make an awesome big brother. I hope they have a lot of Dean and Sam bonding moments in the new season. **

**I also wanted you all to know that I have ideas in my head for a chapter length story I just need to write them all down and see what works.**


End file.
